


Agent EXO Series

by M_EXO



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Action, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Violence, non-important character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: E.X.O Agency; These nine young men are a collection of agents working for the government. They are specialized in infiltration and gathering valuable information but they will do the dirty work when needed. Whatever you might need, they can get it for you.





	1. E.X.O Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something a little new, hope you'll like it^^  
Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
~ M

E.X.O Agency;

These nine young men are a collection of agents working for the government.

They are specialized in infiltration and gathering valuable information but they will do the dirty work when needed.

Whatever you might need, they can get it for you.

  


**Order of chapters:**

\- Kim Minseok

\- Kim Jongin

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Do Kyungsoo

\- Oh Sehun

\- Zhang Yixing

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Kim Jongdae

\- Kim Junmyeon


	2. Agent 099 - Kim Minseok

Minseok could hear the music and people talking before he could see the casino. As he rounded a corner though, he got a full view of the surprisingly small, but decorative building located right by the ocean. The whole area was lit up by lanterns, and guests wearing their most glamorous tuxedos and dresses lingered about.

He quickly touched up his own tuxedo, feeling slightly restrained by the stiff fabric, as he made his way down towards the casino. This wasn’t usually a mission for him, as he preferred to work behind the scenes in the shadows instead of out in the open. But as he was the oldest, and the one fluent in most languages, Junmyeon had specifically recommended him for the mission.

The casino was an infamous meeting place of many high-ranking criminals that had evaded being caught by the police, simply for the reason that they never did the dirty work themselves and always made sure to erase any evidence and loose ends.

There had been rumours about an exchange happening between two rather widely known drug lords, a supposed flash drive with a lot of interesting information that the government would really like to get their hands on.

Minseok’s mission was to blend in, get a place at the right tables and then get close enough to swipe the flash drive. Preferably all without being caught or anyone even noticing it was gone until he was far away. Easy.

The hostess greeted him in French as he made it to the door and he switched on his role of a rich heir on a night out, spending his father’s money without a care in the world. He flashed her a flirty smile as he greeted her back in fluent French, showing her an invitation the Bureau had secured for him. She blushed as she checked over the list, eventually finding his alias.

She then waved over a huge bouncer that patted him down a little too thoroughly, making Minseok worry about the concealed blades up his sleeve, strapped to his lower arm. The tuxedo blazer was a little thicker than they would normally be to try and hide the hardness of the blades. The bouncer, however, was focused on pockets and ankles, barely paying any attention to his arms and Minseok grinned to himself.

Finally, he was let in and he took a second to just marvel over the luxury of the place. Every little piece of décor was probably worth more than his entire apartment. It almost looked like a set from a movie. The guests wore colourful dresses and immaculate tuxedos, throwing their money around at the different casino games.

He could feel eyes on him as he grabbed a glass of champagne and made his way into the room. Everyone there was regulars and all knew each other, so they were wondering who he was. And he spotted a lot of familiar faces as well, having seen them in different files at the Bureau. They were just the small fish though, he wasn’t there for them.

The one he was there for, the drug lord usually just known as Moretti, was sitting by a poker table near the back, and Minseok slowly made his way closer to not seem obvious. Before he could reach the table though, he was stopped by a couple of bodyguards, grabbing the attention of the players at the table. With a confident smirk, he brought out a bundle of cash from his jacket and waved it, staring straight at Moretti, who raised a brow and ordered the guards to let him through.

He was speaking Italian to his bodyguards, so Minseok quickly switched over and thanked him in fluent Italian as he sat down; barely sparing a glance at whoever else was at the table.

Hearing the Italian, Moretti nodded approvingly before giving Minseok a once-over. “A little young perhaps?” he asked, still in Italian.

Minseok shrugged, still keeping the confident smirk on his face and replied with his fluent Italian, “So? I’ve got the money to spend and I’m bored. I want to play high stakes, otherwise what’s the fun?”

Moretti laughed loudly, clapping Minseok on the shoulder a little too harshly. “That’s the spirit kid. Prepare to lose.”

If there was one thing Minseok was good at, it was playing poker. He loved the game; the stakes, the deceit, the rush. He read body language like it was a book and could strip himself of the very same to make him unreadable. He didn’t want Moretti to see him as a threat though, so he purposely downplayed his skills and eventually also lost the round.

“Get lost kid, you’ve had your fun now,” Moretti said but as Minseok waved another bundle of cash at him, his eyes greedily followed the money.

“Another round? Drinks on me,” Minseok offered and Moretti took the bait.

During the second round, Moretti indeed got a lot more relaxed – and a lot more talkative. He was apparently the type that loved to boast about his achievements, easily giving Minseok enough information to actually put him under arrest. None of it had any relations to the mission that Minseok was there for though.

Time passed and nothing happened, making Minseok a little frustrated. No useful information and nothing close to an opening to try and swipe the drive.

Finally though, Moretti’s phone rang and he excused himself to go and take it, his two bodyguards following closer after. Minseok quickly excused himself as well, mumbling something about getting a drink while they waited for Moretti to come back. He did grab a drink off a tray he passed and slowly made his way around the room, always keeping Moretti in his line of sight.

Moretti disappeared behind a door and Minseok waited a while before following, slowly opening the door before deeming the cost clear and letting himself in. He found himself in a long, dimly lit hallway with a couple of doors on each side, Moretti’s voice coming from one of the rooms with an open door.

It was difficult to pick out everything as his voice was muffled by the distance, but Minseok caught something about a large shipment from some docks in Africa – diamonds perhaps?

He sensed the person coming up behind him before he heard them and he quickly spun around, coming face to face with one of the guards. Grinning, he swayed a little where he stood, purposely slurring his words, “Is this the way to the bathroom?”

Clearly not buying his act, the guard went to grab him, but Minseok quickly grabbed his arm, twisted his body around and slammed the guard down onto the floor, knocking him out cold. To buy himself some time, he dragged them unconscious guard into one of the empty rooms and closed the door.

He tapped the earpiece in his right ear to turn it on. “Yixing?” he asked.

“Minseok is everything okay?” Yixing asked concerned after only a couple of seconds.

“I’ve been compromised and will need a way out. I still need the flash drive, but they’ll know I’m here soon,” Minseok explained, annoyed at himself for getting discovered so easily. He had let his guard down.

“I’m coming to get you. The Bureau is too far away, I will reach you before they do,” Yixing said and Minseok could hear rustling as the other agent quickly got ready to leave. “Get out of the building, Minseok.”

“No, I still need the flash drive. Stay with me and let me know when you’re here, I’ll meet you then,” Minseok insisted. He was not going back empty-handed.

He needed to do this as fast and painless as possible. Yixing wasn’t that far away, so he wouldn’t have much time. He took a deep breath, cracked his neck and walked out of the room – straight into two other bodyguards.

The guard to the right pulled out his gun, but Minseok had it knocked out of his hand with a swift kick before he could pull the trigger, the gun landing a couple of steps away from them. When the other guard tried to pull his own gun, Minseok was over him immediately.

With the two guards now disarmed, it was a more equal fight. They might have been about twice the size of Minseok, but he had an advantage over their brawn – he was fast. With every one move they made, he had already made two.

They hit hard, and did land a couple that would definitely bruise, but they were tiring out quicker than Minseok and wouldn’t last. But having to keep them from getting to the guns all while having to avoid being cornered was tiring Minseok out.

Eyeing a chance at ending the fight as one of the guards came straight at him, Minseok managed to grab onto his arm, and using the momentum of his moving body, spun him around and slammed him right into the other guard, knocking their heads together with an almost sickening crack. Now with both of them disorientated, it was easy for Minseok to quickly grab one of the guns and finish the fight with two quick shots.

Panting, Minseok took a single second to try and catch his breath before he was already moving towards the room where he had first heard Moretti on the phone. He could rest later, there was no doubt more guards on the way and he did not want to stick around to fight them too.

Wanting to take advantage of the shock-effect, Minseok kicked open the half-closed door, slamming it into the wall. Moretti spun around, nearly dropping his phone in surprise. When he saw Minseok standing in the door, panting and hair probably sticking out all over the place from the fight, his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Minseok just grinned at him and held out his hand. “I’ll need the flash drive please,” he said, voice sickly sweet. Moretti put on the fakest feigned confusion Minseok had ever seen, and when he tried to deny knowing of it, Minseok cut him off. “Cut the bullshit and give it to me. The faster the better, if you don’t mind.”

Moretti’s confusion morphed into a sneer and he opened his mouth to yell for help, Minseok threw out his arm and a razor-sharp blaze lodged itself in the wall right next to Moretti’s now ashen face.

“The next one won’t miss,” Minseok threatened in a low voice, the next knife already held firmly in his hand. “Now, where is the flash drive?”

On instinct, Moretti lifted his hand and briefly touched over his left breast pocket before quickly putting it back down by his side again. But he had already given Minseok all the information he needed. When under pressure, people tended to look towards what they wanted to protect.

Grinning devilishly, Minseok stalked towards Moretti, already knowing the high-ranked drug lord was no threat to him. The way he cowered against the wall didn’t look like someone ready for a fight.

Heavy footsteps barged into the room and Minseok managed to hide behind Moretti just a second before a bullet shattered a window behind him. The knife in his hand pressed against Moretti’s throat as Minseok stared the bodyguards down. “Put down your weapons,” he said calmly, pressing the blade a little closer to make Moretti flinch.

The bodyguards hesitated, their guns lowering just a little, and Minseok took the chance to feel out the flash drive in Moretti’s pocket and hide it up his own sleeve.

“Fucking _shoot_ _him_!” Moretti roared, struggling in Minseok’s grip as he felt him swipe the flash drive. When the blade pressed harder against his throat however, he fell silent again. The bodyguards’ eyes wavered and they shifted uneasily, unsure what to do.

“Minseok, north of the building by the docks,” Yixing’s voice sounded in his ear. “Ready to leave when you are.”

The guards were hesitatingly raising their guns, pointing them at Minseok at Moretti’s orders. They wouldn’t shoot as long as he had Moretti in his grip, but he needed to get out and the second he moved, they would shoot.

Minseok glanced around, trying to locate the quickest exit. The door was blocked by the two guards and getting by them was a huge gamble. But…

With a quick movement, he flung the knife in his hands at the guard on the right, hitting him right in the chest making him lose his balance and stumble back. In the same movement, he then shoved Moretti forwards towards the other guard, while using the momentum to propel himself backwards. The window behind him had already taken damage from a bullet, but the remaining glass shattered as Minseok went through it.

The glass cut into his skin and for a second he was free-falling. Then he hit the water below. The salt water burned in the bleeding cuts, but he stayed under the water for as long as he could. Holding his breath, he quickly made his way towards where Yixing was waiting for him.

Behind him, he could hear the muffled sounds of bullets hitting the water and he pushed himself forward.

He gasped for breath as he broke the surface, nearly dizzy with the lack of oxygen. He spotted Yixing by the docks, scanning over the area as he kept an eye out for Minseok.

As he quickly swam over, he could hear yelling coming from the casino and he knew time was running out. If they spotted him in the water now, he was an easy target. Yixing couldn’t afford to stay still for too long either or he would attract unwanted attention.

Yixing spotted him in the water just as guards came barreling out onto the docks. The speedboat Yixing was on roared to life as the agent headed straight for Minseok. When he reached the other agent, he slowed down just long enough for Minseok to grab onto the ladder and haul himself up before taking off again.

Behind them, the guards tried in vain to shoot at them, but they were already too far away.

Minseok slumped down on a seat beside Yixing, wincing at the cuts on his back.

“You look like shit,” Yixing said, looking a little concerned as he glanced down at Minseok.

“Yeah, I’ve certainly felt better,” Minseok grinned tiredly.

“Did you get it?”

Huffing, slightly offended, Minseok pulled out the flash drive from his inside pockets. Conveniently, most of their work clothes came with waterproof pockets as a precaution for when they had to transport water-sensitive items – such as a flash drive. “Of course I did.”

With an approving nod from Yixing, Minseok allowed himself to relax, leaning his head back to enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing in his face.


	3. Agent 088 - Kim Jongin

Jongin straightened his tuxedo and smirked as he walked up to the mansion. It was already dark outside but the courtyard was lit up by the bright lights shining from the huge windows of the mansion. Fancy, expensive cars lined the courtyard and everyone around him was wearing their most expensive clothes. This was his element.

He would rather have gone to France as the two missions had been pretty much the same, but Minseok was better at languages so that had fallen to him. At least he hadn’t gotten Baekhyun’s. The other agent had already complained to Jongin about his mission being boring, but Jongin didn’t take the bait. Baekhyun always got the good ones; this time Jongin wanted to dress up and drink expensive champagne.

Setting his face in the haughty look everyone else around him wore, he walked straight in. He was stopped briefly by the doormen, but with one unimpressed raised eyebrow and a flash of the senator pin on his jacket, he was quickly let in. The pin had been given to him courtesy of the Bureau and was a fast-pass into pretty much any high-end party. Having the pin let people know that he knew some powerful people in high places – which was in fact right, but not how they thought.

A server walking around with a tray of drinks was quick to provide him with a glass of champagne and Jongin happily accepted. As he walked around with a fake smile plastered on his face, he was almost immediately swarmed by middle-aged women who were going through their midlife-crisis.

It was the same every time he went places like this and he knew just what to say to charm them all. One would be surprised how much wives bored of their husbands were willing to tell someone if you gave them a compliment. And with them being married to some pretty high-standing men, it could sometimes be very useful information.

Men were just as bad though. Seeing a young man in high standing with powerful people and a bright future ahead, had them grovelling at his feet in hopes of it rubbing off on them. They would do anything to get a foot inside the right places to get a taste of power.

Too bad he didn’t actually have any.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the hostess of the night; a gorgeous foreign woman called Victoria. She had married one of the richest men in Korea and, after his death, taken over his business – which including the more covert operations such as illegal weapons dealing. She was hosting the party in her own private home, so it had been the perfect time to do a little snooping around. Like most of their missions, it was a simple in and out.

He just had to stay clear of her as much as possible. Unlike the women who were still fawning over him, Victoria was a highly intelligent woman. She would most likely see right through him.

It was easy enough though. At some point during the night, he would have to quietly slip away and find her office which should be located somewhere on the second floor, according to what little information he could find about the mansion.

But he had to make an appearance first though, show his face around and make people remember him. If they were later asked when and where they had last seen him, there was little chance exact times would be remembered – especially after a generous amount of champagne. And if he turned up the charm just enough, they would maybe even defend him.

And so, he made his rounds. He flittered around the room, mingling with everyone he could get close enough to. All the while he kept Victoria at a safe distance, always making sure to keep her far enough away. Whenever she got too close, he would politely excuse himself and elegantly move across the room to introduce himself to someone else. There were too many people walking around to keep count, so he was just hiding in plain sight.

He really quite enjoyed going around smooth-talking some of the richest people in the country all while eating fancy food and drinking expensive champagne. Jongin grew up a street kid with no parents, so these kinds of missions were his favourite. He could be someone completely different for a night.

Finally, people started talking about a huge fireworks show and they all began migrating outside through the huge veranda doors.

“I’m terribly sorry ladies, but I’m going to have to excuse myself for a minute,” he said, bowing politely with his most charming smile. “Too much champagne, I think. I’ll meet you out there in a minute; I still want to know what happened on that yacht.”

He finished up with a wink and then politely waited for them to start walking away first. The two women he had currently been talking to both giggled obnoxiously and agreed to meet him out there, walking away while whispering excitedly to each other.

Acting as he belonged there, he rounded the corner and walked down a dark hallway that led away from the party. It was one of the first things he learned – if you just act like you belong, most people won’t look twice.

The part not used for the party was kept dark and as he walked through the hall, he was slightly in awe. It was a lot bigger than he had first thought from seeing it outside, the hallway being seemingly endless. He had no problems finding the grand staircase that led to the second floor though.

He would quickly check each room he passed before eventually finding what looked like an office, and he slid inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

Going straight for the computer, he turned it on. It did ask for a password but he bypassed that easily and he did a quick skim through the contents. Most of it were legal, and boring, business documents, but he knew there must be something somewhere on it.

Fishing out a lipstick from his pocket, he put his thumb on the bottom of it and there was a small click. With a quick twist of the top, a flash drive was revealed at the bottom. It was the latest idea of the resident geek Chanyeol, and Jongin had to admit that it was actually quite cool. Without his fingerprint, the lipstick was just a normal lipstick – and in a colour that he would actually wear too.

With a simple press of a button after sticking it in the computer, it would begin to download the entire memory of the hard disk, even what they had been trying to hide. So instead of having to sit and do all the decrypting out in the field and risk getting discovered, he could do it back in his office in his pyjamas. Magic really.

Leaning back with his hands behind his head, he made himself comfortable in the giant leather chair as he looked at the numbers steadily growing while the files were being copied. He had half a mind to take a quick picture he could send to Baekhyun to tease him, but he was cut off mid-yawn by voices coming closer.

There was still a little way to go before the download was complete though. His eyes were fixed on the numbers slowly rising as the voices came closer. He could now hear footsteps as well – a pair of heavy, dragging footsteps and another that sounded like a woman in heels.

Just as the footsteps paused by the door, the download completed to 100% and Jongin swiftly pulled out the flash drive, sealed it and put it back in his pocket as he made the screen go black. In the same second, he stepped away from the computer and over to a large window to the side of the desk.

The door was opened and he put a look of surprise on his face as he looked up from where he had been pretending to admire the view, leaning against the windowsill.

It was Victoria and a man he didn’t recognize. She was clearly shocked at seeing him in her private office, but her wide eyes were quickly narrowed in suspicion. “What are you doing in here?” she demanded.

“I wanted some peace and quiet,” Jongin answered, doing his best to sound casual though she actually scared him a little. “There was this one woman who just wouldn’t leave me alone and I needed an escape. I thought the view would be the most beautiful from up here but I shouldn’t have intruded, it was terribly rude of me.”

He tried with his best charming smile, but she didn’t seem to buy it at all, only giving him a quick once-over before calling out a short command. Two guards entered the room only seconds later.

“Search him,” she said, still eyeing him with obvious distrust.

As they searched him, they pulled out his keys, his wallet and his lipstick. The guard with the lipstick opened it but of course saw only a lipstick.

“What?” Jongin asked as the guard gave him a weird look. “I like the colour. Can’t men wear makeup?”

Not finding anything on him, they gave him back his things. Jongin smiled and with a quick bow, he made his way out of the room. He was about halfway out the door when Victoria stopped him.

“Wait, I’m afraid I don’t recognize you,” she said, giving him her own charming smile. Her eyes were like ice though. “I don’t think we’ve ever met before, actually. What is your name again?”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, how rude of me,” Jongin grinned, spinning around to face her again. A small part of him was starting to get worried. “I’m Kim Kai. I came in place of Senator Kim, he sends his regards and apologizes for not being able to make it out tonight.”

When she didn’t say anything else for a couple of terrifying seconds, he gave another polite bow and left the room. He walked leisurely until he was a little down the hall and then he sped up, knowing he had to get out before they looked at the computer.

And sure enough, he had just rounded a corner when there was a shout from the room followed by a loud, “STOP HIM!”

He bolted. While heading towards the exit though, he was blocked off by oncoming guards and he had to turn down a hallway he didn’t know. He quickly tapped his earpiece to bring it to life, “Sehun?” he asked.

“Yes?” Sehun was there in a second.

“I need a way out, give me anything we know about the layout. Second floor, West wing. The main stairs are a no go.”

There was the sound of typing and Jongin grew a little impatient as he was flying down the hallways blind, the guards right on his heels.

“There aren’t any stairs,” came Sehun’s voice finally. “But there is a balcony.”

Having seen the balcony on his way to the office, Jongin took a sharp turn down another hallway and pushed himself to run faster. Jumping from the balcony would be something they would never expect and while it would be no problem for Jongin, he doubted the guards could follow him.

The balcony doors appeared before him as he rounded another corner and he burst out into the cold night, immediately getting blinded by fireworks. Below the guests covered the whole terrace and left no room to jump.

“I can’t jump here!” Jongin said, swearing in his head. “Too many people.”

“Then go back and – “ Sehun was cut off as the guards barged out onto the balcony, blocking off his only exit.

A quick look around left him no choice but to go up. He jumped up on the railing and made a jump for the roof, hoisting himself up. The guards pulled out their guns and started shooting, the sounds of the gunshots getting covered by the dazzling fireworks exploding in the sky.

Jongin scrambled to climb up the roof. It was an old British-styled mansion which meant quite steep roofs – but it also meant narrow walkways that ran across the roof like a maze. The guards were trying to follow him up, and one of them was still attempting to shoot at him, but with being so off-balance, his aim was terrible.

Once Jongin could finally stand upright again, he took off down the narrow walkway. He was now too high for him to jump without breaking something and it would give the guards a chance to actually hit him. He had to find somewhere else to get down.

The guards were back on his heels, but they’d had both put down their guns in their efforts to keep up with him.

Jongin was in his element though. The narrow walkways didn’t bother him at all as he bolted across the roof. Whenever a path would end abruptly, Jongin didn’t even hesitate a second before flinging himself across the deep gaps in the roof and onto the next walkway.

All the while, the guards were right on his heels. By now, Jongin was running blind across the roof, having no idea where to go but forward. The only light he had was whatever light reached them from the ground and the few seconds of colourful flashes of firework. He was getting tired but he didn’t slow down.

He could still hear the guards behind him and he feared that they would start shooting any second. He tried to keep from the longer paths that would allow them to aim and instead took as many shortcuts as he could to throw them off.

A guard coming out of the darkness behind a chimney had Jongin screeching to a halt as he stared right down the barrel of the pistol. The footsteps of another guard behind him slowed to a stop. He was surrounded.

For a brief second, they all stood there, panting, as they sized each other up. He was too far from the edge of the roof to jump. He was stuck.

With a calm smile, Jongin suddenly bolted towards the guard holding the gun. Anticipating the guard to freeze up in shock, Jongin used the precious seconds to duck just in time to avoid the oncoming bullet. The bullet missed Jongin by the width of a hair but hit the guard who had been standing behind him right in the chest and he tumbled from the roof.

Jongin, now crouched, swung his leg out to swipe the last guard off his feet and the large man landed on the path with a deep thump. The gun fell out of his hand and slid down the roof, landing in a gutter.

Jongin tried to get away, but the guard grabbed onto him and slammed him down into the walkway, pinning him to the ground.

“Sehun,” Jongin panted as he tried to free himself from the strong grip. “I need a little help here.”

“We’re coming for you, hang in there!” Sehun said urgently.

With a roar, Jongin kicked his legs up to try and throw the guard on top of him off balance. The man wobbled a little, pressing down on Jongin’s shoulder harshly to try and regain balance but with one last kick, Jongin had him tumbling over and down the roof.

Panting, Jongin took a second to breathe through the pain in his back. Now that he could focus a bit more, he could hear what sounded like a helicopter in the distance and he sighed in relief. About time.

He sat up and looked out and sure enough, a helicopter was coming straight at him, a ladder hanging from the bottom.

As he was about to wave his arms so they would know where he was, a shot was fired behind him and a white-hot pain shot through his right arm.

Victoria was standing on another walkway across the roof, a pistol pointed straight at him. She smiled coldly.

The helicopter was now right by the house, the wind roaring in Jongin’s ears as his clothes whipped around him. He smiled back cheekily and gave a quick wave before darting to the side, half falling half sliding down the steep roof. The sound of the gun firing was just loud enough to hear over the helicopter, but he was out of range now.

He hit a platform at the very edge of the roof and without hesitating threw himself into the night, hands closing around the ladder at the last second.

Pulling himself into the cockpit, he was met by a disapproving glance from Kyungsoo in the pilot’s seat, but Jongin just grinned innocently and shrugged.

“What? I made it didn’t it?” he laughed.

Kyungsoo just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like ‘reckless idiot’, but he couldn’t hide the tiny smile growing on his lips.


	4. Agent 004 - Byun Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
~ M

Baekhyun sighed as he looked up at the dark, looming building in front of him. It was a simple case really; a retrieval of information – just what the Bureau specialized in. A famous senator was suspected of being the mastermind behind a huge operation involving illegally smuggled blood diamonds that would fund trading of drugs and weapons. It was supposed to be a huge network of multiple high-level officials as well as most-wanted criminals.

The government, however, had no solid proof of this, which was why Baekhyun was standing in a dark parking lot at ass o’clock in the morning, freezing his toes off. Even though he had chosen a warmer alternative of the usual all-black attire that was custom for agents to wear, the extra layers did little to keep him warm. 

He was honestly a little bored with the mission; it was something that usually went to Minseok or Jongin as they were a lot more… subtle than Baekhyun, but they were already assigned to other missions. And they even got to fancy parties where they could wear tuxedos and drink champagne. Baekhyun was not jealous at all. It had been the only mission left though, and it was better than paperwork. That was more Kyungsoo’s forte.

With another sigh, Baekhyun made his way around the building towards where he knew there was a backdoor, as he had studied the blueprints beforehand. There were still lights on in some of the offices on the lower levels, people still hard at work, which meant that there shouldn’t be any alarms on. Lucky for Baekhyun.

The lock to the backdoor was easily picked and he opened the door slowly, grinning when there indeed was no alarm. Almost too easy. 

“Now, there should be some stairs to your right, take them to the 16th floor,” Kyungsoo suddenly said in his ear, making Baekhyun jump a little, having forgotten he was there. He had half a mind to ‘accidentally’ drop the earpiece and step on it, but he could already picture Junmyeon’s face so he didn’t. An agent never went on a mission without a contact at HQ.

“I know Kyungsoo, thank you,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Can’t I take the elevator though?”

“There are cameras in the elevators, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “We’ve already talked about this. The back stairs aren’t covered.”

Baekhyun grumbled to himself as he started trudging up the stairs. Fuck all those spy moves that made everything look so easy and glamorous – they never showed the part where you had to walk up 16 flights of stairs. Despite being in good shape, Baekhyun was huffing and puffing, and he was so bored. Every floor looked exactly the same and it felt like it took forever. He should have gone with the paperwork instead; at least he could have been eating pizza while doing that. 

By level 14 there was a sudden stop and Baekhyun stared dumbly at the bright yellow ‘closed for maintenance’ sign for a couple of seconds. The whole section was blocked off by steel bars and though Baekhyun could have easily gotten past those, there was also a gaping hole where the next section of the stairs should have been. How in the world did something like that even happen? 

“What the fuck,” he mumbled to himself. That had not been in the blueprints. “I’m blocked off, Soo.”

“There should be another stairway on the other end of this floor,” Kyungsoo said after some typing. “Behind the offices, but wait a second Baekhyun, I need to make sure – “

Only half listening, Baekhyun had already picked the lock to the floor after having found it locked. He opened the door, cutting off Kyungsoo who was still speaking in his ear as alarms immediately started blaring. An orange light started flashing, bathing everything in an eerie orange glow every couple of seconds. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo cursed as Baekhyun took off running down the dark hallway to get to the other stairway. He cursed at himself in his mind; that was a rookie mistake that shouldn’t have been made. He wasn’t even on the right floor yet and he had already fucked up. That was what happened when he was bored; he lost focus. 

As he rounded a corner, he found two security guards running straight at him, their flashlights momentarily blinding him as they pointed them right in his face. He came to a screeching halt, trying to get his breathing under control and he quickly put on his most charming smile, flipping his hair back.

“Oh hi, I don’t suppose you can help me? I seem to have gotten lost,” he asked cheerfully and he could see the two guards shifting uneasily. They were wearing regular security uniforms and weren’t armed with anything but their flashlights and a truncheon. Threat level: zero. He had to get past them though, and since his charm didn’t seem to be working, he had to try something else.

With a silent apology, he quickly pulled out his gun, the silver gleaming in the lights from their flashlights. He wasn’t going to shoot them obviously, he just needed to scare them enough to let him get through. And it worked, they froze and didn’t try to stop him when he quickly ran by them with a ‘sorry’ thrown back over his shoulder. Smart choice, he didn’t want to have to hurt them.

“Baekhyun, you need to hurry,” Kyungsoo said urgently in his ear. “The cavalry just pulled up outside. Your time’s running out.”

“I know, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun huffed, thundering up the stairs to try and get to the 16th level. “But you try running up the stairs and see how fast you are. And since they’re here, at least it means we’re in the right place.”

Finally, he reached the right floor and he bolted through the maze of offices to try and find the right one. He tried to remember which one it was from the blueprints and what turns he had to take, but with the alarm still blaring and Kyungsoo breathing in his ear, it was hard to focus. When he did find the right office, Baekhyun didn’t even bother trying to pick the lock, he just kicked down the door.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Baekhyun started rummaging through the drawers and cabinets in the offices. It was the usual, too big office with barely any furniture and minimalistic decoration. There were too many unimportant files and too little time to go through it all. The alarm was still painfully loud and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to get out. He didn’t really fancy spending his night getting shot at. 

Thundering footsteps approaching had Baekhyun rolling his eyes. Of course, he just had to go and call it an easy mission.

Just as he looked up, two armed guards appeared in the door and these definitely weren’t the regular office night guards. They were decked out in all black, had bulletproof vests and very large guns already pointed at Baekhyun. Just a regular workday on the job.

They advanced on Baekhyun and he quickly ducked down behind the desk as the first shots were fired. He pulled out his gun and peeked around the corner of the desk before shooting one of the guards in the head. As the man went down, Baekhyun used the momentary shock to get up and bash the other guard over the head with his gun, sending him to the floor.

He looked at the red-stained silver of his gun and sighed, quickly wiping it off with his sleeve.

“Baekhyun, we’ve got more important things right now,” Kyungsoo said exasperatedly.

“But it’s gonna stain otherwise,” Baekhyun whined as he carefully wiped off the blood.

The guard he hit was groaning in pain on the floor and as he reached for his gun, Baekhyun casually kicked it further out of reach as he continued his search for whatever it was he was looking for. “You don’t happen to know where he keeps the important stuff, do you?” Baekhyun asked but the guard only sneered at him, making Baekhyun sigh. With a swift pull of the trigger, the guard collapsed on the floor lifeless. “No help at all.” 

As he flipped through the endless amount of files, he got more and more agitated. “What is it with this guy, why can’t he leave all the secret files out in the open like all the other stupid bad guys?”

A radio suddenly crackled, surprisingly loud over the still blaring alarm. “Status.” It came from the guy that Baekhyun had first brained with his gun. He let it crackle, not really caring. They would end up knowing where he was anyway. He just needed to find those damn files and get out before they sent more guards after him. “Status report. Division 6, come in.” 

“Baekhyun you need to get out before they close all exits,” Kyungsoo said, voice urgent. “They know you’re here, you don’t have much time!”

“But I don’t have the files yet!” Baekhyun argued back, still frantically touching, flipping and breaking pretty much anything in the office to try and find a place he could have hidden the files. “They have to be here, I’m so close! We can’t let this guy go, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo kept talking in his ear, urging him to get out and just leave it. They would get other opportunities, he said. But Baekhyun knew they wouldn’t. Once the senator learned they were on to him, he would delete all trace, all the evidence against him, and he would get away with it. They couldn’t let that happen. They had to find something they could use against him. Just anything!

Every drawer and cabinet had been upturned, files strewn across the floor as Baekhyun didn’t give two shits about being stealthy. He had already been caught, there was no point. He refused to come back empty-handed, he had never failed a mission before and he wasn’t about to fail one now.

“Baekhyun just forget about it and get _out_!” Kyungsoo tried again. “You won’t be any help to this mission if you’re dead!”

The radio crackled again, someone asking for an update, but Baekhyun ignored both. It was all just static noise along with the blaring alarm. It felt like hours passed as he tore through the office but in reality, it had only been a few minutes since the guards found him. But a few minutes was enough for the rest to find him as well. He didn’t have time.

“_Baekhyun_!” Kyungsoo’s voice begged in his ear and Baekhyun slammed his hand down onto the desk. 

“Alright _fine_!” 

He made it to the stairway before he met any guards, another pair of armed men quickly making their way up. They were in his way. Without thinking twice Baekhyun leapt from the top of the stairs, effectively kicking one guard on the right in the face while shooting the other in the head. His landing was a little wobbly, his knees taking the blunt, but he got up and was down the stairs before the guards had even realized what had just happened.

Running down the stairs, it turned out, was a lot more difficult than he had thought, and just as hard as going up. The thundering footsteps bouncing off the concrete walls around him, letting him know there were several other guards right on his tail, was enough to keep him running though. He nearly fell on his face trying to dodge a bullet once, but the angles of the stairway made it impossible for them to hit him unless they were right behind him.

By some miracle he made it to the ground floor and outside, quickly locating his car from where he had parked it amongst the cars of whoever had still been at work. Hidden in plain sight.

As he pulled out on the road though, a large jeep pulled out behind him and Baekhyun had to floor it to get some distance before they rammed up into the back of his car. Despite Kyungsoo screaming in his ear, he ran a red light and took a sharp turn into the city in hopes of shaking off the jeep on the smaller streets. It was in the middle of the night on a regular workday, so Baekhyun was more confident that there wouldn’t be too many people outside.

No matter what he did though, how many dangerous turns he took, how many risks, the jeep stayed behind. Baekhyun’s heart was hammering in his chest, blood roaring in his ears as he swerved out onto a stretch of road that ran alongside a canal. He was running out of options. He knew the city almost inside and out and there was little escape from there; he had driven himself into a corner.

A sudden car pulling out in front of him had him standing on the breaks, his car coming to a screeching halt as the old man in the beat-up station wagon shook his fist angrily at him. Baekhyun didn’t even have time to take a breath before the jeep rammed straight into the back of his car, Baekhyun’s whole body lurching forward painfully. He stepped on the gas and his car roared to life, but it was too late and the jeep once again slammed straight into him. His car swerved, hit a curve and he suddenly found himself free-falling as it rolled over the edge down towards the canal.

He hit the ground hard, arms and legs torn up from the bush he had landed in as he had flung himself out of the car in the last second before it hit the water. Fighting to catch his breath, he watched the car slowly sink into the murky water of the canal. Man, he had really liked that car as well. 

His whole body hurt, though he didn’t think he had broken anything and he was too afraid to move to find out. His wrist was most definitely sprained though. The earpiece was dropped somewhere and Kyungsoo was probably freaking out.

The engine of the jeep rumbled loudly up on the road as the guards that had been chasing him looked for any signs of life. Baekhyun could hear footsteps slowly walking up and down the road as they looked for him. He kept as still as possible, hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his panting. 

Eventually, the jeep roared as they sped off, having deemed Baekhyun dead. But Baekhyun didn’t move. It honestly hurt too much and he was too tired. Someone would come looking for him eventually. He just hoped it wouldn’t be Junmyeon; he would probably end up killing Baekhyun himself when finding out about the car. 

He had no idea how long he had been there. The adrenaline had worn off and the cold air around him had started creeping into his bones making him shiver. Everything hurt. Then finally he heard a car pull up and stop, engine rumbling for a couple of seconds that then was followed by a familiar whistle. Sighing in relief, he whistled back.

“Glad you could make it,” he grinned tiredly as Chanyeol came into view, eyebrows drawn together in a worried frown.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything as he gently helped Baekhyun get up, supporting him as they walked towards his familiar Mercedes-Benz. It wasn’t until they had gotten onto the road and Baekhyun had finally started to relax a little, the seat-warmer slowly warming up his body again, that Chanyeol spoke up. 

“What the fuck Baekhyun,” was all he said. “A simple in and out – what about that didn’t you understand?”

“Eh, it was getting a bit too dull for me,” Baekhyun joked but seeing Chanyeol’s unimpressed face, he sighed and smiled. “I’m sorry, I really wasn’t trying to fuck it up on purpose, I promise. Would you forgive me if I told you I got what I came for though?”

“What? But Kyungsoo said you had to leave without – “ Chanyeol started, but Baekhyun cut him off by pulling out a neatly folded manila envelope from his inner pocket along with a small handful of diamonds.

“Found his secret safe just before I had to bolt,” Baekhyun grinned, quite proud of himself. “The asshole even used his own birthday as the code. And who actually keeps the diamonds in their own office? What an idiot. He deserves to get caught even more now.”

Chanyeol just sighed and shook his head. “Kyungsoo was worried you know. And Junmyeon wants a word with you.” He grinned, taking his eyes off the road for a couple of seconds to glance at Baekhyun with a teasing grin. “Something about your next car being a tricycle if you made it back alive.” 

“Ugh, you should just have left me in the ditch,” Baekhyun groaned. “At least they would have killed me quickly. Junmyeon’s going to torture me first.”

“Well,” Chanyeol laughed with a shrug. “Stop being a reckless idiot then.”

“I’ll do my best,” Baekhyun said with a grin though both of them knew he was lying.


	5. Agent 012 - Do Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
~ M

Kyungsoo felt his focus slip for a second and discreetly shook his head to get rid of the haze sneaking into his mind. It had been a really long day full of meetings and his head was starting to tire.

Several high-level officials like the Chief of the Bureau, the Police Commissioner, several ministers and politicians were all gathered to discuss if the Bureau was becoming redundant. Kyungsoo was there as an agent representative but had received strict orders to remain completely silent unless spoken directly to and even then he couldn’t speak his own mind.

He had been chosen for the simple reason that he was the most level-headed of the senior agents and the least likely to cause a scene.

For the most part, Kyungsoo just wrote down notes on everything being said so that the Chief could review them later if he wanted to. As it was now, they weren’t going to reach an agreement before the meeting was over.

The lights overhead flickered and Kyungsoo looked up just as an alarm started blaring, the lights cutting off completely. For a second everyone was frozen, trying to figure out what was happening. Then the muttering started, people wondering if it was a drill or if it was real.

The Police Commissioner was the first to stand up. “No need to panic, it’s most likely a fire drill,” he said calmly, gesturing towards the door. “Please evacuate in a calm and orderly manner. The meeting will be resumed once we are allowed to return.”

While some looked uneasy, they slowly started getting up, shuffling around to collect their stuff before leaving the room. Kyungsoo was furthest from the door, so he took his time packing down his things and calmly waited to be let out. He was actually a bit relieved, silently praising the timing. He really needed some fresh air.

As they walked down the call, the alarm was a constant noise drowning out almost every other sound and Kyungsoo had one finger in his ear as he walked. He was quite far behind anyone from the meeting, but people from the different offices around them were filing out into the hallway and cutting him off. 

The first couple of people from the meeting had just rounded a corner, when there was a loud sound that drowned out even the alarm and Kyungsoo froze, whole body tensing up. Then there was screaming and suddenly people came running at him trying to get away. Gunshots.

Another gunshot sounded and someone ahead of him crumbled to the ground. Panicked screaming got louder.

Now everyone was scrambling to get away and the narrow hallway provided little room to escape. People were falling all over each other in their attempt to get out and Kyungsoo was nearly pushed to the floor because he stood his ground.

Before Kyungsoo had time to gather his thoughts, an armed man came around the corner, completely decked out in black protective gear. The agent quickly weighed his options; should he try and run away, risking getting shot by a stray bullet, or should he find somewhere to hide and wait it out before making his move?

Still covered by people trying to get away, Kyungsoo quickly opened the nearest door and slid inside. Just before he closed the door, the gunman aimed and shot another person who landed on the floor with a pained whimper.

Multiple shots were fired and people were screaming as Kyungsoo backed away from the door. Down the hall it sounded like doors were being kicked open, loud voices yelling over the still-blaring alarm. He needed to think fast.

His heart was hammering in his chest, his whole body rearing to act but his mind was clear and focused. He looked around, finding himself in what was most likely the cleaning crew’s storage space. Save for a few shelves, there was no place to hide. If they opened the door, they would see him immediately.

Feeling just a little nervous, his eyes ran frantically over every part of the room, hoping to find just anything that could help him. Did he make the wrong choice?

As he looked up, he noticed an air vent and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of course. He could already hear Jongdae laughing at the cliché of it all. But he didn’t have any other options and the sounds of doors being kicked open were coming closer. It was his best bet unless he wanted to end up like the poor people who had also tried to hide in their offices and were now being taken down like sitting ducks.

He carefully hoisted himself up onto one of the shelves, careful not to tip anything over. With a little prying, he managed to flip down the grid. Quickly removing his tie, he fastened it to the grid, making sure the knot wouldn’t unravel with a final tug. He then slowly but surely began crawling into the creaking vent. If he made any sudden moves or distributed his weight unevenly, the whole vent could come crashing down so he tried to flatten out his weight as much as possible.

Gunshots sounded in the room right next to him and he flinched a little, the vent creaking dangerously. Sweat had started running down his forehead, his back already feeling damp. He was getting a little stressed but had to remain calm to not give himself away.

When finally far enough into the vent, he carefully tried to grab into the tie he had bound to the grid, his feet flailing uselessly to get it. Finally, his foot got a hold of it and he quickly clamped both feet around the fabric, pulling it upwards along with the grit just as the door to the room was kicked open.

He held his breath, staying completely still as he could hear someone moving around below him. His legs were already straining with holding the grid due to the awkward angle and he could feel the tie slowly starting to slip, the fabric too smooth.

Seconds felt like hours as he waited for them to leave. With the door open, it was easier to hear the shouting and screaming coming from the hallway, gunshots drowning out the alarm every once in a while. He could faintly hear someone speaking together in deep voices and what sounded like a radio crackling.

Finally the gunman below him left the room, heavy footsteps heading down the hallway to the next room. The chaos followed and as they searched more and more rooms, the hallway behind them was left deadly silent as the alarm stopped as suddenly as it had started.

Kyungsoo waited for what felt like another hour before he finally dared to try and move. He lowered the grid and carefully wiggled his way out of the vent, dropping to the floor with a soft thud.

God he wished he had some intel on this, just anything. He never went into a mission completely blind. There had to be some way of contacting someone! But he couldn’t risk using his phone.

Leaning against the wall in quiet despair, he started going through his pockets. In the end, all he found was a pack of gum and a pen. He wanted to swear loudly, feeling powerless but then something on the pen caught his eye and he felt a little surge of hope.

Along the pen was four letters neatly written out – L.O.E.Y.

It was the pen Chanyeol had given him! It should have an earpiece with a secure network somewhere in it that, according to Chanyeol, only Kyungsoo would be able to get to. He pressed a few buttons and tried to twist the top but nothing happened and he huffed in frustration. How did this stupid thing work? It was something about a fingerprint and – with a small click, the lid popped open.

He quickly put the earpiece in and tapped it to activate. “Hello?” he said as quietly as possible. “Can anyone hear me?”

It crackled for a couple of seconds and then there was a voice. “Kyungsoo, is that you? Oh thank god!” It was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo could hear him calling out to someone on his side.

“We got news of what happened and when we didn’t hear from you we thought that – “

“I’m fine, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo cut him off though his voice was softer than he wanted it to be. He was just happy to hear from someone he could trust. “I need information, just anything. I’m flying blind here. Is there anything I can do?”

“Right, right, of course.” Chanyeol was typing furiously on his computer as he started talking again. “We’re still working on gaining access to the cameras, but we have the construction plans. We know they have taken hostages but the Police Commissioner is the only one we’ve been able to confirm. The snipers have a limited view. Jongdae and Junmyeon say hello by the way, they’re happy you’re okay. They promise they’ll do their best not to shoot you; so don’t get in the way.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and sighed. “Chanyeol focus, is there anything I can do? I don’t have anything on me other than this pen.”

“Where is your briefcase?”

“I dropped it in the hallway,” Kyungsoo answered a little puzzled.

“Go get it,” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo could almost hear the grin in his voice. “It’s got everything you might need. You’d be surprised by how many are fooled by a simple hidden compartment. Check for clear first, we can’t see the hallway.”

As quietly as possible, Kyungsoo opened the door slightly to peek up and down the hallway. When confirming it was clear, he snuck out. He passed multiple people who had been gunned down in their attempt to escape, the carpet now covered in disturbing red stains. The sight made his stomach clench but he kept his head clear. His briefcase was where he had dropped it and Kyungsoo tried not to look at the frozen horrified face of the poor woman that lay next to it. Though the hallway was boiling, his body felt cold.

“They demand their comrades be released from prison,” Chanyeol continued in his ear. “They knew about your meeting today; knew who was there.” 

Kyungsoo frowned as he opened the briefcase. They had chosen the right people to hold hostage as the government was more likely to negotiate than if it had been civilians.

Just as Chanyeol had said, there was a hidden compartment in the briefcase and with a quick press of his thumb, it popped open, revealing a pistol, a silencer and an extra magazine. While he assembled the pistol, Chanyeol continued to talk; “Jongdae and Junmyeon still have a limited view. They’re located in the building directly across but the windows are covered by blinds. They probably expected for snipers to be called in. They can see movement in the room, but otherwise not a lot.”

It was rare for a sniper to fire without a clear shot unless absolutely necessary, but when they couldn’t even differentiate target from hostage they were pretty much useless.

Looking up, Kyungsoo was temporarily blinded by the sun reflecting off a window and he suddenly remembered how the blinds had gone down by themselves during the meeting when being hit by direct sunlight.

He quickly explained it to Chanyeol, who started typing furiously for a second. “Yes! Kyungsoo you’re right, the blinds are automated on this floor. They can be accessed from their main panel.”

“And where is that?”

“There is one inside each room, but there is a breaker not far from the conference room. Maybe you can short circuit the blinds from there and make them go up. Just head straight down the hall and it’s the last room to the left. Be careful, they have patrols walking around.”

Kyungsoo slowly started moving down the hallway, eyes and ears open for any sign of movement. Chanyeol was breathing loudly in his ear and Kyungsoo nearly told him to shut up when suddenly there were footsteps coming towards him. He quickly ducked into an office and hid behind the open door, pistol drawn in case they would find him.

Two men walked by, talking in low voices in a language Kyungsoo couldn’t quite distinguish, both of them heavily armed. He could hear even Chanyeol holding his breath as they walked by the office.

He waited for them to pass and then quickly crept down the hallway again, reaching the conference room. Inside he could hear low voices talking and someone crying only to be told loudly to shut up. Clenching his hands, he passed the room and went further down the hall to where the breaker box was.

As he opened it, he tapped his earpiece to get Chanyeol’s attention. He didn’t dare speak when so close to the conference room. There were too many switches and wires in the breaker box and Kyungsoo honestly had no idea what to do with any of it. When nothing happened, he tapped again impatiently. Any minute the patrol could come back!

“I’m here, I’m here,” Chanyeol then said. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t find the exact blueprints of it, but I have one here that should be like it. It does not by any chance have ‘blinds’ labelled on it anywhere?”

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo tapped his earpiece twice for no. If only it had been that easy.

Chanyeol swore quietly. “Alright, gimme a moment.”

But as he started typing, the patrol that had passed Kyungsoo before came back around a corner and there was nowhere to hide. They spotted him immediately and drew their guns. Kyungsoo was faster though, using the moment of surprise to land two clean shots and send them to the floor.

His pistol was silenced, but the gunshots still rang loudly through the hallway and there was an immediate uproar in the conference room. They would be on him any second now.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol yelled in his ear. “Pull the fire alarm! All blinds go up automatically!”

Kyungsoo spotted the red box almost immediately and threw himself at it just as the door opened. A gunshot narrowly missed him and another grazed his arm, leaving behind a burning pain. Gritting his teeth, he smashed the glass and pushed the button to set off the alarm, turning around and shooting whoever had been in the door in one fluent movement.

Once again the alarm started blaring and Kyungsoo was faintly aware of Chanyeol shouting at someone on his side, but he couldn’t focus on it as another armed man came out of the room, gun already raised. They both fired at the same time, the gunman sinking to the ground while Kyungsoo had managed to spin out of the way.

Then there was a burst of sunlight shining through the open door. Glass shattered. People screamed and then there was silence.

Kyungsoo sagged to the floor, panting. His arm stung, blood running down his hand and onto the floor.

“All targets neutralized. Hostages are safe,” Chanyeol said in his ear then, voice a bit shaky. He sighed. “Good work Kyungsoo. I’ll have a coffee ready for you when you get back, you could probably use one.”

Coffee sounded great right about now.


	6. Agent 094 - Oh Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
~ M

Sehun’s hands were just a little bit sweaty as he pulled up to the scene. It wasn’t his first mission, but it was his first solo run and he wanted to prove himself. Junmyeon had vouched for him and trusted Sehun to get the work done. He didn’t want to let him down.

The parking lot in front of the bank was packed with patrol cars set up as a barricade and there were armed police officers everywhere. Sehun recognized a few of them from previous jobs, but the police were generally not fond of the Bureau agents. The Bureau liked to take credit of whatever case they had taken over.

The distaste was obvious on the faces of the officers in charge when Sehun walked up. One of them, a sergeant Sehun recognized as well, eyed him up.

“We asked for an agent, not an intern,” he said. “Where’s your sitter?”

Sehun had been prepared for this, but he still felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He had promised Junmyeon to be civil but he couldn’t hold back the bite in his voice. “You asked for an agent and you got one. The Bureau has officially taken over here, so tell me everything I need to know.”

The sergeant scoffed. “You expect me to hand over command to a kid?”

“If you want our help, then yes, I do,” Sehun said, voice monotone but sharp in his attempt at staying calm. “And since I’m here in the first place, clearly you think you need our help.”

They exchanged unhappy glances as Sehun waited patiently, knowing they would have to give up eventually. He had seen this when on missions with the other agents as well.

Finally, another officer turned to Sehun and started talking. A young man had earlier barged into the bank and started yelling about having a bomb. He was now barricaded in a vault along with the bomb and some hostages, demanding an escape vehicle otherwise he would blow up the building and kill everyone in it. There were a couple more hostages in the main hall as well, all too afraid to leave for some reason.

Footage from the surveillance cameras was shown on monitors and Sehun could see some hostages covering in the front hall, as well as the bank robber pacing around erratically in the vaults while the hostages were huddled in a corner.

“Is he acting alone?” Sehun asked.

“We’re not sure,” the officer admitted reluctantly. “We haven’t been able to identify anyone else. But it seems suspicious that the remaining hostages haven’t left.”

“You haven’t made contact yet?” Sehun was a little surprised, usually they would have at least tried to enter the building by now.

“No, we haven’t been on scene that long,” this was a third officer, another sergeant by the looks of his uniform. “Our usual team is on another case, which is why we called your Bureau. We hoped they would send more than…” He eyed Sehun with clear doubt in his eyes before continuing, “Just one agent.” 

“Sehun, you need to wait for backup,” Junmyeon suddenly said in his ear, making Sehun flinch a little. “I didn’t know they had asked for a full team, I thought they needed someone to negotiate with the bomber.” 

Sehun was tempted to roll his eyes. Indeed, sending only him had not been the best move on the Bureau’s side when they had apparently asked for a team. But waiting for backup would lose valuable time they didn’t have. They had already wasted a lot just waiting for Sehun.

Ignoring Junmyeon, Sehun picked up a bulletproof vest and a radio. “Don’t do anything unless I say so,” he said then walked right through the barricade of police cars and towards the bank.

Behind him, he could hear the officers mumble to each other and something that sounded like, “Well, he didn’t last long.” Sehun couldn’t wait to show them how their job was done.

“Sehun, did you think this through?” Junmyeon asked and Sehun knew he was doing his best to not sound stressed. He was probably seconds away from ordering Sehun to stand down. If he did, Sehun would have to obey. “I really think you should wait.”

“Of course I did, hyung,” Sehun said, only a tiny bit worried, but he wanted to do this right and prove that he was as good as the other agents. “Don’t worry too much. And if we wait any longer, he could get antsy and more erratic. I need to go in.”

Junmyeon hesitated, knowing Sehun was right. But when he didn’t say anything else, Sehun took that as a confirmation to go ahead and he approached the bank doors slowly.

“I’m here to negotiate!” he called out loudly, putting his hands up in case the bomber had an accomplice. He could see a few hostages peek out at him through the glass doors. “I’m just here to talk, so I’m going to come in now.”

He opened the doors and stepped inside. Several people were spread around the large hall, wide-eyed and scared. Some were crying silently, others were staring blankly at the wall. But a couple of them seemed to perk up a bit when seeing Sehun with the S.W.A.T vest and he noticed how they seemed to be glancing towards one specific woman.

Turning fully to her, they locked eyes. “So you’re the one in charge?” he asked, the woman’s mouth falling open in surprise at being recognized. She quickly got herself together though and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Sehun.

Sehun raised his hands, “Woah, hang on a second. I’m not with those dumbasses out there; they don’t know what they’re doing. My only interest is getting this over with as quickly as possible so we can all go home. What do you want – a car? A helicopter?”

“S-stop talking!” the woman said, voice loud as she tried to sound threatening. ”Or I will shoot!” 

Sighing, Sehun took a small step closer. “No need for that,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm so he wouldn’t spook her. “If you want to get out of here alive, I’m your best bet, so I suggest you listen to me.”

As he spoke, he kept edging closer to her. He could see how her hands were trembling, her eyes flickering nervously around. Her whole stance was off and she would probably stumble if she fired. She was not used to this. She was scared. 

“Hey,” he said, softening his voice even more. “What did he promise you? Did he threaten you? If you testify against him, I can probably help you go free.”

She faltered for a second, the gun dropping a little and that was all Sehun needed. Within seconds he had knocked the gun out of her hand and her arms cuffed behind her back. She cursed and screamed but there was nothing she could do. Eventually, she slumped to the floor in defeat with a whimper.

Sehun tucked the gun safely into a holster on his belt and turned to the hostages. 

“It’s okay, you can leave now,” he said, trying to sound calm and composed. “Hurry out with your hands up. The police will be there to get you.”

As the first couple of people hesitantly started moving towards the door, Sehun contacted the officers outside on the radio to let them know that the hostages were coming out and that they could come in and get the woman. She cried loudly as they hauled her out of the bank and Sehun did feel a little bad for her. 

“Good work,” the officer said somewhat begrudgingly.

“I’m not done yet,” Sehun said, though he did feel good seeing the officer uncomfortable. “I’m going in alone. Stay out here until you hear anything else. He’ll blow it all up if he sees an officer.”

He left before the officer could say anything else. The vault was located below the bank hall and as Sehun walked down the corridor, his heart started beating faster and faster with each step. His body tensed but he kept moving. He could do this.

As he approached the vault, he could faintly hear yelling coming from in there and maybe someone crying. He was tempted to ask Junmyeon for advice, but he was also determined to do this alone. This is what he had trained for. Junmyeon had thought he was ready; he wanted to make him proud. There was a reason Junmyeon was staying silent right now – he trusted Sehun to make his own decisions. 

Taking a deep breath, he called out. “Hey, I got the escape car that you wanted, but you’re gonna have to open the vault.”

The yelling stopped abruptly and a muffled, agitated voice sounded from inside. “Who are you?”

“I’m the negotiator. And I want to get this over with and go home as much as you do,” Sehun answered. “I honestly don’t care if you get away or not, I just want the people in there with you safe. So, take the car and let them go, okay? Then we can all go home alive.”

A prolonged silence followed and Sehun’s determination faltered with each passing second. Had he messed up already?

“Do you swear I can leave?” said the voice from inside the vault.

“You just need to let the hostages go,” Sehun said, avoiding the question. “And we’ll all get out of here safe and sound.” The bomber would probably leave in handcuffs as the best-case scenario but he didn’t need to know that.

Another silence but then the vault door was opened. The bomber was a young man with unruly hair and wide, wild eyes. He was sweating and panting like he had run a marathon, his whole body twitching. He looked like a cornered animal. For a second, Sehun felt something like fear run through his body but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

The bomber was holding some kind of trigger in his right hand and had a tight hold on a crying woman with the other. 

“I’ve got a car waiting for you outside and clear passage through the barricade. They won’t touch you unless I tell them to, and I won’t as long as you let everyone go. So how about you release them, give me the trigger and walk away?”

“I’m keeping this until I’m out of here, so no funny business or I’ll blow us all up!” the young man said, eyes twitching like crazy as he regarded Sehun with blatant paranoia. “And I’m taking her with me too!” He shook the woman in his arm violently, making her cry out in fear.

Unable to do anything, and not wanting to escalate the situation further until he could take action, Sehun put both of his hands up and stepped back from the doorway. The bomber took reluctant, shuffling steps as he made his way out of the vault, hauling the woman along with him aggressively.

At the bomber stepped out in front of Sehun, it was like time slowed down around him. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat loud in his ears. Sehun reached out and grabbed onto the hand where the bomber was holding the trigger, his thumb pressing harshly into a spot he knew would make the hand open on reflex.

The bomber yelled out in surprise and pain as his hand was forced open, the trigger dropping. The sound of the trigger dropping to the floor had Sehun’s heart jumping into his throat, not having realized it might set the bomb off too. A quick second passed and nothing happened, Sehun quickly turning his focus back to the task at hand.

He yanked the woman out of the bomber’s grip and pushed her away before pulling out his gun, pressing it into the bomber’s temple.

The bomber roared in anger and trashed around violently to try and get out of Sehun’s grip, apparently not caring at all about the gun pointed at his head.

“LET ME GO!” he roared. “I’LL BLOW IT UP, I SWEAR! YOU’LL ALL DIE!”

“Oh shut up,” Sehun mumbled to himself, fumbling to get the radio to call for backup.

Not even a second later, the SWAT team swarmed the hallway. The trigger was secured and the bomber was dragged out screaming his head off.

In Sehun’s ear, Junmyeon let out a deep breath. “Good job, Sehun,” he said, voice only a little shaky.

“Thanks, hyung,” Sehun said, feeling pride swell in his chest at the praise.

Still wanting to help, Sehun made his way back into the vault to help escort the hostages out. He was helping an older woman out over the threshold of the vault, when he suddenly froze. A faint beeping came from somewhere in the room – a beeping he had so far only heard in movies and thought was only made up for the drama of it.

Slowly, his heart beating frantically in his chest, Sehun approached the bomb. Like it was a movie, he saw the red numbers counting down towards zero. Sehun’s blood turned to ice. The bomber had planned to blow it up no matter what.

“Everybody _out_!” he yelled. “Call for the bomb squad!”

There was no time though. Before they would have everything set up safely, the bomb would go off. He was gonna have to something.

“J-Junmyeon,” he said, hands shaking as he stared at the flashing numbers.

“Sehun what are you doing?! Get out of there right now! Leave it to the bomb squad,” Junmyeon ordered, voice borderline hysteric.

“There’s no time hyung! I’m gonna have to do something,” Sehun argued back though there was no confidence in his voice. “We don’t know the magnitude of this! It could level out the entire block before they even make it in here!”

“_Sehun!”_

Unable to think with Junmyeon in his ear, Sehun took out the earpiece. He knew Junmyeon would kill him later but he needed to think.

He carefully opened up the lid, confidence sinking at the sight of the many-coloured wires. He had only ever done this in a simulation and no two bombs were the same. There was not much time to think. He needed to make a choice fast.

Trying not to look at the timer, Sehun carefully examined the wiring. The ticking grew louder and louder in his ears as time passed, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. But his hands had stopped shaking and his head was clear. He mentally ran through every single simulation he had ever done, trying to connect the wires to their purpose.

The bomb was obviously made by an amateur, but it didn’t make it any less complex. 

Fuck. How did the simulations work again? The wire connected to the trigger was connected to the… Fuck. He had to make a choice.

He zeroed in on a wire and everything in his gut was telling him that was it. It was like the beeping was getting faster. He had no choice. Taking a deep breath, he cut the wire. Time stopped, sounds disappearing around him like he was underwater. His heart dropped to his stomach in relief. There was dead silence. No beeping.

Looking down at the timer, a chill ran through his body. It had stopped at 00:04.

Sounds came rushing back all at once and Sehun was suddenly aware of yelling close by, heavy footsteps coming closer. The bomb squad burst through the vault door in the next second.

Still shaky, Sehun stepped back and allowed them to do their job. He picked up his earpiece and put it back in, flinching at Junmyeon’s loud voice hit his eardrums.

“Hyung,” he mumbled, letting Junmyeon know he was there. For some reason, he felt a little choked up.

“Sehun what the absolute _fuck_! You disobeyed direct orders from a superior! You can get fired for this! You could have been _killed_! What were you thinking?!”

“I’m sorry hyung, but I had to,” Sehun said, voice a little shaky.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and Sehun knew he would get scolded again later. “You really scared me, Sehun. But… good job. I’m proud of you. However, if you _ever _pull a stunt like that again, I’ll come kill you myself, understand? Or better yet, I’ll send Minseok.”

Sehun shivered at the thought but couldn’t hold back a small smile. “I’ll remember. Thanks, hyung.”

As he walked out of the bank, Sehun was in a total daze. Nothing around him felt real. He didn’t even gloat when the police officers all started applauding as he walked by.

Behind the barricade, a car came to a screeching halt and a fuming Jongin stepped out. He stomped over to Sehun and smacked him across the back of the head before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“Junmyeon-hyung called me,” he said, voice shaky. “You’re so stupid!”

“Says the one jumping off a roof,” Sehun mumbled back, earning a disapproving look that quickly turned into a smile.

“Come on, drinks are on me,” Jongin said. “They’re all waiting.” 


	7. Agent 010 - Zhang Yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
~ M

Yixing nodded politely as he passed the other agent for the second time that hour. It would happen two more times before the hour was over. Despite having walked the same route for most of the afternoon, Yixing was quite enjoying himself. He was paid good money for doing practically nothing for a whole day, so he wasn’t about to complain.

Most of the world’s leaders were gathered to discuss a new global climate deal, and as with every meeting of this magnitude, terrorist chatter went mad and security was at its absolute highest. The local police force had sent almost every officer in the district and different agencies had been hired to assist. Yixing was the agent picked from the Bureau, sent to assist in whatever way he could.

And so, Yixing was on patrol duty, keeping an eye out for any sign of suspicious activity. He was put on a team with a collection of agents all put together from different agencies because of their specialized training. Some of them Yixing had met before, some he had not.

The radio on his hip buzzed every couple of minutes as he strolled down the endless hallways surrounding the great hall where the meeting was held. He was in constant contact with his team, having to report back like clockwork to ensure everything was in order. A faint humming in his ear told him that Baekhyun was on standby as well back at HQ.

As he passed by the entrance, Yixing slowed down to take it all in. This was the only way people could come in and out of the building, and everyone had to go through a complete security check before being allowed in. If anyone left the building during the meeting, they would not be allowed back in.

A couple of caterers were being frisked before being let out, their job done now lunch was over. It was the first activity Yixing had seen ever since the meeting started hours earlier.

Yixing looked at his watch. According to schedule, there were only a couple of hours left before the meeting would be called off for the day. Had they not reached an agreement; another meeting would be scheduled. If something were to happen as the chatter had suggested, it probably would be sooner rather than later.

“Baekhyun? Any news from the outside?” Yixing asked, voice low, as he continued his patrol. The fact that there hadn’t been any disruptions all day almost seemed too easy. There weren’t any protesters outside; there hadn’t been any lunatics trying to force their way in. With meetings of this magnitude, it was very odd how quiet it was.

“Nope, none,” Baekhyun answered back through a yawn. “You know, me having to sit here all day was the reason I had to pass another mission. To Greece! I’m terribly bored of it all. I haven’t left the country in _ages_.”

Yixing chuckled, rolling his eyes at Baekhyun’s dramatics. “You’ll get another chance,” he said. “And don’t say it like that; you almost sound like you want something bad to happen.”

“You know I’m not a desk person,” Baekhyun sighed and Yixing didn’t have to see him to know that he was pouting.

“Drinks are on me when I get back,” Yixing promised, knowing that would lift Baekhyun’s spirits back up.

As Baekhyun cheered in his hear, Yixing’s radio crackled, announcing it was time to switch guards. It was finally time for Yixing to get some lunch. He hadn’t even realized how hungry he actually was until now. 

“Why don’t you take a break while I eat,” Yixing suggested as he started heading back towards the designated break room.

Baekhyun made an affirmative noise and Yixing could vaguely hear him leaving his desk. Yixing nodded politely at the two guards already sitting in the break as he pulled out his pre-packed lunch from the fridge. It wasn’t gourmet by any means, but it was free, so he wasn’t complaining. He chose a different table, not really up to being social in his break, and the two men had barely spared him a glance since he entered, so they probably didn’t mind much.

Some agencies didn’t like how the Bureau operated, so it wasn’t uncommon to get dirty looks from other agents when they had to team up on joined missions.

Yixing didn’t feel like mingling anyway. He pulled out his phone – that he was allowed by special request from his Director – and started scrolling through the news. Mobile phones were banned for most of everyone who entered the building for safety reasons, but they had also installed a signal jammer in case they needed to shut the place down.

It seemed a little unlikely for anything to happen by now. But there was something bothering Yixing that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it was how quiet it was.

The two guards by the other table were talking in low voices, so low that Yixing could barely make out what they were saying. Not once had they raised their tone above a murmur. It felt off and Yixing found himself glancing towards them every couple of seconds. They were sitting at an angle, so he couldn’t even see their mouths properly most of the time, making it nearly impossible for him to read their lips – a handy skill he had picked up a couple of years back during a lengthy undercover mission.

He felt uneasy though. They clearly didn’t want him to hear whatever it was they were talking about, but this seemed more than just any private conversation. And why weren’t there any other agents joining them? He couldn’t have been the only one to get a break now. 

All their radios suddenly made a loud crackling noise and Yixing picked it up, slightly confused why no voice followed. The two guards though both got up, nodded at Yixing and then left the room.

Something was off. Yixing quickly threw out the remainder of his sandwich and got up as well. He tapped his earpiece a couple of times to let Baekhyun know he needed him and a couple of seconds later, Baekhyun’s voice responded.

“What can I do for you?” he drawled, chewing obnoxiously on some snack.

“Baekhyun, can you access the list of every agent put on security detail? I need it crosschecked with some footage taken from the left-wing break room at around 14:12. The two guards walking out right before me,” Yixing said before walking out of the room, looking around.

Hearing the urgency in Yixing’s voice, Baekhyun immediately dropped his bored act and Yixing could hear him swallow loudly before speaking again this time without food in his mouth. “Give me a couple of minutes,” he said. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” Yixing said as he slowly started walking down the hallway to follow behind the two guards. Fast typing indicated that Baekhyun was working hard on his request. Yixing hoped he was wrong, but he just wanted to make sure.

Everything seemed normal though. The two guards followed the designated routes shown during the previous briefings. If they noticed Yixing trailing after them, they didn’t show it.

Just as he was about to let it go, blaming it on being paranoid, he turned around a corner and the guards were gone.

In the same second, his earpiece crackled as Baekhyun spoke up urgently, “Yixing, I can’t find them anywhere! Their faces aren’t in any of the databases and they don’t match – “

Yixing was already sprinting ahead to try and find the guards when the earpiece suddenly cut off with a static crackle, white noise following. 

“Baekhyun?” he asked, tapping the earpiece. “Baekhyun, talk to me!”

Nothing but white noise. Still running, Yixing picked up the radio from his belt and tried to contact the HQ base on site, but still only got white noise. As a last effort, he tried his phone – no signal.

A cold realization washed over him. They must have used the signal jammer!

Screeching to a halt, he turned around and instead sprinted towards the onsite HQ. He needed to warn them about having been infiltrated – if they hadn’t already found out. He hoped he would make it in time.

As he sprinted down the hallway, another pair of guards stepped out from a room on his left and nearly had Yixing falling flat on his face. He was about to brief them on the situation, but as soon as they saw his face, they drew their guns on him. They were part of it too!

Without a second of hesitation, he spun to the side, a bullet just grazing his ribs before he had the first gun kicked out of the guard’s hands. It didn’t take him long to get a hold of the second gun, the guards left staring at him with wide eyes as he turned the gun on them after what had been mere seconds.

“So, are you going to tell me who you’re working for?” Yixing asked calmly though he was panting.

The guard on the right sneered and tried to take a swing at him, but a bullet straight through his head sent him to the floor.

“What about you? I hope you’re smarter than your friend,” Yixing said, now aiming at the other guard.

“Fuck you!” the guard spat at him, throwing himself at Yixing only to end up next to his partner on the floor. Yixing’s chest was burning with pain and he could feel his shirt getting sticky from the blood. But he couldn’t worry about that right now, and it was just a graze so he would be okay.

Yixing couldn’t trust anyone now. He kept trying to reach Baekhyun, but there was nothing but static. He was on his own. Baekhyun would have sent the whole cavalry by now, but Yixing had to hold the fort until they got here and make sure things didn’t escalate.

He made it to the HQ and, without thinking, slammed the door open in hopes of finding someone who could help him. Instead, he was faced with several people sitting bound on the floor, armed terrorists still disguised as guards holding them at gunpoint. Wide, terrified eyes started up at Yixing from the floor and he recognized several of the people sitting there from the briefings.

There was not much to do though, as the guns were now pointed straight at him, and Yixing barely managed to move away from the door before the bullets came flying. The door splintered behind him as Yixing took off down the hall. There was nowhere else to go. He needed some place he could stop and think for a second.

Thundering footsteps followed him as the terrorists took up chase. Shots were fired and Yixing threw himself at the wall to dodge before he realized the sound had come from the great hall as loud screams broke out. He could barely make out the roaring demands for people to get on the ground.

Fuck, they were running out of time.

Then, gunfire sounded from all directions. They were taking out whoever was not with them. A door coming up on his right was, if Yixing remembered correctly, a small meeting room, so he took the chance and threw himself into the room, closing the door behind him quickly. Only seconds later, he could hear heavy footsteps running by.

He stood there by the door, gun drawn and out of breath until he was sure they were gone. Just as he was about to take a deep breath of relief, there was a weak cough behind him, and he spun around. His finger froze on the trigger.

A young guard was sitting on the floor, his shirt completely covered in blood. Yixing recognized him from his patrols earlier. He was still just a rookie. His eyes were wide and scared as he looked up at Yixing and he fumbled for his gun that was on the floor beside him, but Yixing quickly held up his hands in surrender.

“I’m not with them,” he said quietly, and the young agent sagged in relief.

“I heard them talking about the signal jammer,” the agent whimpered and Yixing quickly kneeled down beside him. The blood from a bullet wound in his chest had completely soaked his shirt, and though Yixing knew it probably looked worse than it was, he had still lost a lot of blood.

“I – I tried to get away so I could warn someone, but they saw me and…” he let out a weak cough, wincing with the pain of it.

Yixing shushed him and helped him lean back against the wall behind him. He took off his jacket and folded it up, pressing it against the wound. The agent yelped in pain but let Yixing hold the pressure.

“I need to go, but keep the pressure okay?” Yixing said, taking one of the agent’s hands and putting it under his own. “I’ll make sure help finds you. You better be alive when they come.”

Getting up, Yixing was about to leave when the agent spoke up weakly. “Wait! The balcony. If it’s not guarded, you can see the entire conference hall from there.”

Brilliant! Why hadn’t Yixing thought of that?

With one last nod at the young agent, who tried to look brave with his too-pale face, Yixing snuck out of the room and down the hallway. He only had to dodge a single patrol on his way to the balcony stairs.

Just as the agent had guessed, the balcony entrance wasn’t guarded. The door had been locked, but Yixing picked it easily and slipped inside. He slowly made his way up, gun drawn in case they had anyone on the balcony. Thankfully, it was empty.

Crouched, Yixing made his way to the railing and, making sure to stay in the shadows, he peeked over. As expected, the hostages were all gathered on the stage, sitting on the floor in a big huddle. Some were crying, a couple looked like they had been beaten badly. Multiple terrorists were spread out across the giant conference hall, all heavily armed.

What appeared to be the leader was pacing around in front of the hostages, talking loudly but his voice didn’t quite reach Yixing well enough for him to pick up on every word.

Yixing did have a clear shot but with a pistol, there was a chance he could miss, and there were too many for him to handle on his own. If he took down one, they would have killed the hostages before he could take down another. 

There wasn’t really much he could do without backup. Hopefully, the Bureau would reach them soon.

The door to the balcony suddenly started creaking open, and Yixing was just about to fire when he came face to face with a grinning Jongdae, fully decked out in S.W.A.T gear, waving at him cheerfully. As Yixing looked around, he noticed several other agents creeping into the room and when he looked up, there were even some getting in position on the roof of the building, hardly visible through the frosted glass panels in the ceiling.

Finally. It had taken longer than he had expected.

Jongdae looked around to check everyone was in place, gave a signal and then stood up. Instantly the place was swarmed with Bureau agents, all aiming straight down at the terrorist. 

With a nod from Jongdae, Yixing cleared his throat loudly and spoke up. “You are surrounded. Put down your weapons and place your hands behind your head. Fail to do this and we will shoot to kill.”

Seeing the red lasers pointed straight at them, most of the terrorist immediately dropped their weapons to the floor and put their hands up in surrender. Yixing slowly let his eyes run over each of them as they were handcuffed by the Bureau agents and escorted out.

His gaze fell on a particular man, who only had his hands raised just above his stomach. The man’s hand twitched as a Bureau agent came particularly close while escorting out some hostages, and it was as if time slowed down as his hand reached down towards a gun still strapped to his belt. 

Yixing had fired before the hand even reached the gun and the man dropped to the floor as the hostages screamed in alarm.

“Put down your weapons!” Yixing ordered loudly again. “You will not be told again.”

The remaining terrorists were arrested, and the hostages got the medical attention needed. Yixing made sure to tell them about the young agent in the meeting room.

“Just in time to save your ass,” Jongdae grinned cheekily but when he noticed the blood on Yixing’s shirt, his smile fell. “Hey, you okay man?”

Having completely forgotten about it, Yixing looked down at himself. Oh, it had bled quite a lot. It wasn’t burning anymore though, just a dull ache. “Yeah, just a graze,” he said reassuringly. “And thanks for saving my ass. Dinner’s on me tonight.”

Jongdae cheered and threw his arm around Yixing’s shoulder as they left the conference hall. When they returned to the Bureau HQ, Baekhyun nearly cried when seeing that Yixing was alive but ended up punching him on the shoulder instead, scolding him loudly for making him worry. 


	8. Agent 061 - Park Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
~ M

Chanyeol’s legs were starting to feel heavy as he sprinted down a poorly lit hallway, two men the size of gorillas right behind him. He could taste metal as he pushed himself forward, but the more he ran, the more it seemed like he would have to fall back on plan B. There was no way he could get away from them and still complete his mission.

His thoughts were confirmed as he came to a screeching halt, staring at the dead-end wall that closed him in for an easy beating. He cursed at himself for getting discovered in the first place then sighed as he turned around and waited for the inevitable. His body had just healed from his last mission so he had hoped he could avoid getting too hurt this time.

The two men slowed down when seeing Chanyeol had been caught and their faces twisted in triumphant grins. Despite Chanyeol not being small by any means, the two men towered over him and he actually felt a little worried. This was going to hurt. A lot. 

Cracking his knuckles, Chanyeol silently apologized to his body.

They wasted no time throwing themselves at the lone agent and Chanyeol felt like he had been hit by a truck. If he had truly tried to fight them off he probably could have though. They definitely had the power, but they lacked in any technique.

His insides felt like it had been completely rearranged and his ears were ringing from taking one too many hits when Chanyeol finally let himself sag to the floor in defeat. He spat out the blood pooling in his mouth and grunted in pain. There was definitely a bruised rib somewhere. Maybe even cracked. They would pay for this one way or another.

He let them drag him back down the hall. At the moment he couldn’t fight even if he wanted to. They had really done a number on him. He was just lucky they needed him for information or he would not be conscious right now. Waking up after having been knocked out from a punch to the face had never been his favorite activity. This was nothing.

They searched him thoroughly, taking away his holstered gun as well as a knife he had strapped to his calf; something he had learned from Minseok. Too bad he hadn’t gotten to use it. The two men would look a lot better with a couple of slashes in Chanyeol’s opinion. He didn’t really care though, he had something else up his sleeve

There was a slow whistle in his ear, followed by Jongdae’s voice, “Man, that looked like it _hurt._”

Chanyeol just grunted, refraining from rolling his eyes as it would hurt too much. It felt like the two gorillas were still jumping on his head. It did hurt like hell, but at least now their guard was down. They wouldn’t expect him to fight back again.

After having been dragged along the floor for what felt like hours, the two men finally stopped and Chanyeol could hear a door being opened before he was forcefully shoved into a room. He landed on the floor with a dull thud and a groan. Definitely a cracked rib. A girl screamed somewhere to his right and Chanyeol would have laughed if it hadn’t set his lungs on fire. They really put them in the same room? How amateur of them.

Waiting until the two men’s footsteps had faded away, Chanyeol slowly sat up, his whole body protesting loudly. “Fuck that hurt,” he muttered, spitting out some more blood. His lower lip had been split and was throbbing painfully. He hated the taste of blood.

He glanced at the other person in the room. It was indeed the President’s daughter. She was pressing herself against the wall furthest away from Chanyeol, eyes wide and terrified. She thankfully didn’t look hurt anywhere except a scrape on her knee.

She had been kidnapped the night before with a demand of a couple of million dollars of ransom. While her father had been prepared to pay, he had called the Bureau for assistance. And so they had sent Chanyeol on a mission to get the daughter out safely. Easier said than done apparently. 

“Rose?” he asked quietly and she nodded shakily, eyeing him with clear mistrust. “It’s okay. Your father sent me to get you. But I need you to trust me okay? Stay quiet and do what I say, no matter what. I’ll get you out of here, I promise.”

“M-my dad?” she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. “He really came for me?”

Not really knowing how to handle a crying girl, Chanyeol just nodded awkwardly before quickly turning his attention to his watch.

“How smooth,” Jongdae teased and Chanyeol huffed. It was a running gag that Chanyeol had no idea how to talk to girls, which is why all the other agents loved how it was always Chanyeol who got sent on rescue missions.

Flipping open the cover of his watch, Chanyeol pressed a few tiny buttons and suddenly the voices of the two guards filled the room. While fighting them off, Chanyeol had slipped a small bug inside one of their pockets hoping they would reveal some useful information.

“What do you know, it actually works,” Jongdae said and Chanyeol could hear him clapping unenthusiastically.

“Of course it does, I made it,” Chanyeol grumbled. It was only a prototype and he had more plans for it in the future, but he was still proud of it. 

All the guards were talking about though, was whatever plans they had after work. Nothing useful at all. Chanyeol sighed and scooted back so he could lean against the wall. His whole body was aching and he dreaded having to take another beating. They would no doubt come back for him at some point, wanting information. And when he didn’t want to give them any, his body would have to pay for it.

Rose was still pressed against the corner of the room, but at least she wasn’t crying anymore. She was just staring blankly at the wall, face ashen.

They listened to the two guards small talk while waiting for something to happen. Hours ticked by on Chanyeol’s watch. Eventually though, static noise interrupted the muted conversation and Chanyeol could faintly hear someone ordering the two guards to ‘bring the infiltrator’. They would reach them in a couple of minutes.

“They’ll come and take me away soon,” Chanyeol said quietly, glancing over at Rose who now looked close to tears again. “Stay put, I’ll be back for you and then you need to be ready to run, okay?” 

Lower lip trembling, Rose sniffled and nodded. Chanyeol could already tell he would probably have to carry her most of the way out. She would be too scared to run by herself. 

As expected the two goons arrived not long after, slamming the door open in a weak attempt to intimidate the hostages. Rose let out a startled squeak but Chanyeol didn’t even flinch. Without fighting back, he let them drag him down the hallways once again.

The room they took him to was eerily lit by a single lamp in the corner and a lone chair was placed in the middle. Half-hidden in the shadows stood a handful of men, one of which Chanyeol recognized from the Bureau’s most wanted wall. Cain. They had already known him to be the kidnapper but Chanyeol was only there to get the girl. Many other agencies were already working on putting Cain behind bars, and the Bureau interfering would only blow up the already fragile truce between the agencies. Chanyeol didn’t care much about jurisdictions and who had the rights to what, but orders were orders. He was to make no attempts at arrests.

He really did want to wipe that stupid cocky smirk off of Cain’s face though, as the criminal watched Chanyeol get thrown into the chair and bound by his hands and feet. They were stupid enough to use duct tape, Cain had no rights to smirk like that. How he ever made it to the most wanted wall by using amateur tricks like that was a mystery.

Cain snapped his fingers and the mountain of a man next to him stalked over and punched Chanyeol straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He laughed as the agent wheezed, hunching over from the pain of it. God Chanyeol hated his job sometimes. Another punch had his ribs rattling in his chest.

Another snap of fingers and the man stepped back, leaving Chanyeol heaving for breath.

“So,” Cain said, looking far too smug. “Let’s start with something easy shall we? Who are you?”

“Nobody,” Chanyeol said, spitting out blood.

“Who are you working for?” Cain continued, apparently not really caring about the agent’s identity. “How did they find me?”

“I don’t know. They found me, sent me here and they’re hopefully gonna pay me when I get back,” Chanyeol answered dryly. “I don’t really ask questions as long as they pay me enough.”

Cain frowned at that. “Now boy, don’t lie to me. I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary.” Chanyeol nearly laughed at that. The criminal was known to be someone who liked seeing people bleed.

When Chanyeol didn’t say anything, Cain snapped his fingers again, earning the agent a ringing strike to the side of his head. He groaned in pain, head lolling forward.

“Tell me boy, who sent you?” Cain tried again; voice now void of any pretend kindness. He was done playing games.

“Look, I don’t know anything. They never tell me more than what I need to know. I was told to come here and get the girl. Nothing more, nothing less,” Chanyeol said, voice slightly slurred from the punch to his head. He needed to buy a little more time. “I’m just in it for the money, though I kinda regret taking on this job. They better pay me well after this.”

He looked up at Cain, vision a little blurry. His right eye felt like it was swelling up. “I don’t even know who _you_ are.” 

There was a moment of silence as Cain assessed him. When he spoke he sounded almost amused. “You’re awfully confident for someone who’s not leaving this room alive,” he said. “But I like your spirit, boy. I’m tempted to ask you to name your price. I could use someone like you.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol smiled, feeling blood trickle down his chin. His lip had started bleeding again. “But I don’t think you can afford it.”

At that Cain laughed out loud, clapping his hands loudly. “I do like your spirit, boy. Shame I’ll have to kill you.” Cain’s smile vanished like it had never been there in the first place. “You won’t tell me who you work for, but that doesn’t really matter. Sending you back dead will be a message either way. You should have chosen another job.”

Damn right he should have, Chanyeol thought. He wasn’t doing another one for a long while after this; he didn’t care what the Bureau said. They could go fuck themselves.

“That sounds great and all, but I’m afraid I have other plans,” Chanyeol said, fists clenching behind his back. “I have every intention to finish the job so I can get paid.”

Before Cain could say anything, Chanyeol ripped his hands up, breaking the tape apart. He had been working on the tape with a small blade hidden in his watch strap. Pulling out a pen from his inner pocket, he shoved it into the chest of the nearest guard, pressing the tip of it. The guard convulsed and sunk to the floor with a thud. The pen held enough watts to take down a horse, but it was a one-time strike.

In the same breath Chanyeol spun around and punched another in the face only to rear back, cradling his hand to his chest. “Goddamn, are you made of concrete or something?” he whined, his hand throbbing.

The guard, completely unbothered by Chanyeol’s punch, went straight for the agent, arm drawn back to probably try and knock Chanyeol out for good. If he hit, he would most likely succeed as well.

Chanyeol managed to dodge at the last second, crouching down. In a quick movement he swung out his leg and swiped the guard off his feet, his head hitting the concrete floor with a sickening crunch that had Chanyeol cringing.

As he stood back up, he noticed that Cain had retreated to the very back of the room, another two guards stepping out to protect their boss. The bigger of the two roared and launched himself at Chanyeol who didn’t manage to get out of the way in time and suffered another blow to his gut. Now he was starting to get pissed off.

He grabbed onto the guard as he went in for another strike and twisted his arm up behind his back. The guard shouted in pain as Chanyeol bent his arm back and the agent had every intention of breaking it until he heard the sound of a gun cocking. Cain was aiming straight at him, his face twisted in a snarl.

Sighing, Chanyeol let go of the guard and stepped back, slowly raising his hands. “Do over?” he asked.

Behind him the guard was still twitching on the floor, while a pool of blood was slowly forming around the head of the second guard he’d sent to the floor. Cain eyed the two dead mean, right eye twitching.

The second Cain’s eyes left Chanyeol, the agent took the opportunity to test out the last of his gadgets. Three little balls dropped to the floor at Chanyeol’s feet and he sent Cain a last bloodstained grin before the ball burst with a soft pop, covering the room in a thick veil of smoke within a second.

The door had been right behind Chanyeol and he made it out just in time to avoid the bullets aimed at him.

His body was screaming at him as Chanyeol sprinted back down the hall. He had counted the turns as they had dragged him to see Cain so he knew exactly where to go. Loud yelling sounded behind him, thundering footsteps making his body push itself to the limit.

The sounds of shattering glass and gunshots had Chanyeol throwing himself against the wall in an attempt to dodge the onslaught, only for him to realize that the noise was coming from outside. Why were they shooting outside? He couldn’t dwell on the thoughts for long though as he reached the holding cell where Rose was. He would deal with that problem when he came to it. Right now, they needed to make it out of the building first.

Rose looked up startled as he kicked open the door with ease. Knowing that Cain’s men were right behind him, Chanyeol spared no time to explain and instead hoisted Rose up on his shoulder and kept running. The girl didn’t weight much but with his ribs threatening to collapse in his chest, he found it hard to keep going.

“Jongdae, you still there?” he asked, panting. “Something’s happening outside, I may need another way out.”

“Why, I thought you were doing just fine on your own,” Jongdae said teasingly but then cleared his throat, voice now serious. “You can keep heading out – it’s us they’re aiming at. We’re here to get you.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked. It was supposed to have been a solo mission so that it could not be traced back to the Bureau.

“The FBI decided to do their raid today. Wouldn’t listen when we said we had a man on the inside. So we sent the team to get you out safely,” Jongdae explained. “Now get out here before they shoot you on accident.”

“They better fucking not,” Chanyeol grumbled, hoisting Rose up higher in a last attempt to make it out. He had been hurt more than enough thank you very much.

When he finally did make it out and was able to put Rose down, he nearly cried with relief and he had to fight to keep standing. Rose sent him a careful smile before she was whisked away some agents from the FBI.

Chanyeol watched as FBI agents, wearing the large flashy letters on their vests, milled about the area, leading away Cain’s men in handcuffs. He did all the work and the fucking FBI would take all the credit.

“She’s pretty,” a voice spoke up behind him and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off, Baekhyun,” he snapped back though there was no bite to his voice. He was too tired.

Baekhyun laughed as he walked up to face Chanyeol but his grin faded a little when coming face to face with him. “You look like shit, my friend,” he said though he couldn’t hide the worry in his voice. “Go see the doctor this time, please.”

“I will. After I’ve gone home and had a nap. I’m fucking tired. And I need a shower.” Chanyeol grimaced as he looked down at his blood-stained clothes.

“Yeah about that, I’m afraid I have some bad news,” Baekhyun said. “You’re gonna need a lift.”

A ball of ice dropped in Chanyeol’s stomach. “What?” he gasped. No.

Looking like he was doing his best not to burst out laughing, Baekhyun pointed at something behind Chanyeol. It took a while for Chanyeol to see what he was gesturing to but when he did, he sunk to his knees. His baby. His most prized possession, shredded to pieces by bullet holes. He had spent years saving up for that car. 

“Should have parked it somewhere else,” Baekhyun sniggered, patting Chanyeol’s head as if he was a dog. 


	9. Agent 021 - Kim Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
~ M

Jongdae fought to hold back a yawn, drumming his fingers absent-mindedly on the steering wheel. He could see the heat shimmering in the air outside his car, and he felt immensely lucky he had been assigned a car with proper air conditioning. The weather in Dubai was much too hot for his liking, and he could not wait to get back home.

He glanced at his watch for the nth time since getting in position. It should not be long now. He was waiting for a convoy – 5 cars if their information was correct. It was this part of missions he hated the most, the waiting. You never knew what was going to happen or how everything would turn out. All the plans they had made could either work out or they would have to improvise.

A couple of days ago, they had picked up some chatter that someone who had been on the wanted list for years was finally coming out of hiding. John Knight, a filthy rich American, was linked to a well-known terror group and had been responsible for many deaths. Each and every time though, his money had gotten him out of taking any responsibility or blame. He had been in hiding for years, but finally, he was being moved. They only had a couple of hours before he would disappear again.

The mission to take him down had fallen to the Bureau, so Jongdae was under immense pressure. Every major agency was watching, judging. This was not one of their normal intel gathering, this was a mission to kill.

Junmyeon had sat with Jongdae for hours, coming up with plans A through Z for how, when and where everything could happen. In the end, Minseok had been chosen to travel to Dubai with Jongdae to assist.

Now they just needed to execute it to perfection. The Bureau did not want to lose face after gaining such an important mission.

“Nothing yet,” Minseok said in his ear, sounding as impatient as Jongdae felt.

“No,” Jongdae answered, his fingers drumming faster on the steering wheel. “But it can’t be long now.” 

There were too many routes for the convoy to take out of the city, so Minseok was supposed to trail them until they could figure out where they were heading, and then Jongdae would hopefully beat them there. For each possible route, they had picked out a spot that would give him the perfect vantage point. His rifle would do the rest.

Jongdae stared at his watch intently. The convoy should be passing by Minseok any second now. The time however came and went, minutes ticking by without anything happening. Something didn’t feel right.

“Jongdae, they’re not here,” Minseok said, voice giving away his uneasiness. He was probably as worried as Jongdae. Had they lost them already?

Then, a large, black SUV passed right in front of where Jongdae was parked. And then another one, followed by a third – this one flanked by two dark motorcycles. Jongdae’s pulse was hammering in his ears as he watched two more SUVs pass his car.

“What the fuck,” he cursed, quickly pulling out behind them after giving them a couple of seconds head start. “Minseok, they’re here!”

“_What_?” Minseok exclaimed loudly. “That wasn’t part of the plan! They must have realized we were listening in and changed the route.”

“I’m going after them,” Jongdae said, cursing at the cars in front of him. There was no way he was losing them. He couldn’t fail.

“I’ll be right with you!” Tires screeched on Minseok’s end as he took off to catch up to Jongdae. 

The traffic was heavy and Jongdae struggled to keep up with the convoy while at the same time not being too obvious. The motorcycles would pull ahead to clear the way for the SUVs and allow them a faster passage through the city than what Jongdae could keep up with.

Having studied the city layout for days on end, Jongdae felt secure enough to try and take some short cuts down back streets to keep up with the convoy. It was risky, but with the swarm of cars on the main streets, there was a large risk he would lose them anyway. Knight had caught the Agents off guard by changing the route, and that was their mistake. But he had not foreseen that his new route would take him right past where Jongdae had been waiting. That was his mistake.

Every map of the city was flashing before Jongdae’s eyes as he tried to figure out what route they were trying to take. There were too many possibilities still, and he cursed quietly to himself. This was not how it was supposed to go!

The urge to honk at the cars that kept getting in his way was strong, but he could not afford to attract any attention to himself. Knight’s people would be on high alert and would be on the lookout for anyone tailing the convoy.

Though it was no high-speed chase by any means, Jongdae felt out of breath as he followed the convoy through the busy streets. Every time it was out of view for more than a couple of seconds, he felt his heart jump painfully. He hated this, not being on top of things. Winging things had never been his strong point. As a sniper he was usually a last resort and was sent to the scene once most of the job was done. He was rarely in the field like this.

They were nearing the outskirts of the city now, but the further they drove in the same direction, the more possible routes Jongdae could eliminate. Knight had connections in multiple airports and marinas around the country, and the Bureau expected that he would try and leave the country through one of these. After carefully monitoring the activity level at the locations, a few select had been chosen as the most probable escape routes. 

Street signs imprinted in his memory and he mentally tried to trail their route on the map of the city. As they passed another sign as they left the city, it was like something clicked and he could finally see the route in front of him, a glowing line on the map he had been picturing in his mind. He knew where they were going!

“Minseok, they’re going through the Al Hajar mountains!” But which road would they take? About half an hour ahead there was a fork in the road but by then it would be too late for Jongdae to reach his location. They needed to figure out which one they were going to take before that. And they were running out of time.

Minseok was way ahead of him. “Got it!” he said. “Get to Location C, I’ll make sure they go that way.”

Jongdae mentally thanked Junmyeon for picking Minseok as his partner. The older agent was a lot more used to working out in the field where he had to make decisions at a moment’s notice. 

“Alright,” Jongdae agreed, relieved that they were finally one step ahead again.

He slowly fell back, losing the convoy from his sight. As soon as he was far enough behind, he made a sharp turn, ignoring how it triggered an orchestra of honking cars and screeching tires. He had to retrace his route for a couple of minutes to reach an exit that would take him to Location C.

Just before he turned off the main road, a car zoomed past him in the other direction and in the short second he saw it, he recognized it as Minseok’s car. He had caught up to him fast.

Jongdae trusted Minseok to get the job done, so he was completely calm as he hit the open road leading to the Al Hajar mountains. With the mountains looming darkly in the distance, Jongdae accelerated, the engine coming to life with a roar as he pushed it to its max. This part was what he was used to. He had a set location and a mission to do. He knew what to expect. He was in his element now.

There was a tiny nagging thought at the back of his mind that worried about the location. Location C was the point with the longest shooting distance. One of the trickiest spots of the ones they had picked out. Jongdae’s personal record was just shy of 3.100 meters, but that had been on a shooting range in a controlled environment. This was 2.900 meters out in the open with a moving target. 

Neither Minseok nor Jongdae spoke, both focused on each of their tasks, as they headed towards the final location. They trusted each other and didn’t need to constantly confirm their coordinates.

When Jongdae finally came to a screeching halt near Location C, he was completely calm, breathing slow and controlled. In order to land this hit, he needed to be focused, collected. Callous.

He hid the car behind a pile of fallen boulders and began his ascend up the rugged mountain path, his rifle a comforting and familiar weight on his back. A very narrow, barely visible path led up to the vantage point from where Jongdae could see a large section of the road below. The sun was burning and Jongdae was boiling in his camouflaged clothes, sweat already dripping from his forehead, but he tuned it all out.

A flat rock slightly sticking out over the drop below him was the perfect place for Jongdae to settle. His hands moved on autopilot as he opened the rifle case and carefully began assembling the weapon that over the years had become almost an extension of himself.

His chest rises and falls slowly as he steadies his breathing after the climb up, his heartbeat calming down. A light breeze catches the hairs at the nape of his neck and the rustle of a patch of grass to his left tells him that the wind is blowing from south-west.

Settling on his stomach, Jongdae turned his scope towards the road. The heat from the sun created a mirage across the asphalt which made it appear to reflect the blue sky above like it was a mirror. Jongdae adjusted the scope to focus on the shimmering heatwaves. There was a slight angle in the wavering heat and Jongdae mentally noted a wind speed around 2 miles per hour. The wind was coming from his 6 o’clock so it would not affect the drift of his bullet. Perfect conditions though they could change by the minute.

Jongdae adjusted himself accordingly and then went completely still. Now, he waited.

When in this mindset Jongdae had little care for how much time had passed, so he had no idea how long he had been there before the convoy appeared in the distance. Two motorcycles lead the way towards him, closely followed by four of the SUVs. Not far behind them was the fifth SUV, two armored men hanging out the rear windows to shoot at another car that was tailgating them – Minseok.

“I don’t know which one Knight is in!” Minseok sounded strained, loud gunshots nearly covering his words, and Jongdae saw him veer dangerously to the side, nearly running off the road. “You need to stop the convoy to buy some time!”

“Got it,” Jongdae answered. “Minseok, get out of there. I’ll take it from here.”

Though his focus was now on the convoy getting closer fast, he was vaguely aware of Minseok’s car making a screeching U-turn to make his escape. The fifth SUV pulled away from the convoy to follow him and soon both cars left Jongdae’s line of sight. Only four cars to choose from now.

Jongdae aimed carefully, finger rested lightly on the trigger and the second his target appeared in sight, he fired. The leading motorcycle crashed, the driver getting flung down the road by the force of it while the bike skid across the pavement and into the other motorcycle beside it. The first SUV was too close to stop in time and rammed straight into the crash, the driver of the second bike getting crushed by the car.

The rest of the convoy managed to stop just in time, tires screaming as they tried to get traction on the road. Several armored men filed out of the SUVs, some going to get the crashed motorcycles out of the way while most looked around to try and spot where the shot had come from. But the sun was behind Jongdae so there would be no glare from his lens.

Patiently waiting, Jongdae slowly moved the scope around to try and spot Knight. The windows were tinted on every SUV of course, but faint shadows could be seen through the class. The sun created a glare that made it hard for the scope to focus though. The glass was also most likely bullet proof, but this didn’t worry Jongdae too much; very few types of glass could withstand the type of bullets he used. 

Two of the guards stuck suspiciously close to the SUV in the back, and Jongdae didn’t recall seeing anyone exit the car. It wouldn’t have been obvious if it hadn’t been the same two guards who kept hovering around it, trying to look busy with scoping out the surroundings. Jongdae smirked. Bingo.

He focused on the back SUV, vaguely aware of how some of the other guards are already getting back in their cars. They were getting ready to leave already. He had to make a decision and fast.

Where was Knight sitting? He would most likely not be in the front seat – they never are. So, he had to be in the back, but was it the left or right side? Jongdae could vaguely see two figures sitting in the back but there were no distinct features. He had a clear shot on the person sitting on the left but not the one on the right. If Jongdae chose the person on the left and it wasn’t Knight, they would not get a second chance. Knight would disappear.

The first SUV started moving, the rest of the convoy starting their engines to follow, and Jongdae’s hands tightened around the rifle. Then, the person on the right leaned forward slightly, adjusting in his seat, and Jongdae didn’t even hesitate.

There were not even three seconds between his first and second shot, hands reloading lightning fast and on autopilot. 

As the SUV sped away, Jongdae let out a deep breath. He didn’t feel the usual confidence of a job well done as he had no idea whether he hit the target or not. First though, he needed to get out of there. Knight’s men would no doubt come looking for him soon and he did not want to be there when they did.

“Shots fired,” he said, knowing Minseok would be listening, holding his breath. Two shots meant more paperwork for them, but Jongdae had seen no other way. He could not mess this up for the Bureau. Minseok didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. 

His rifle was disassembled and packed away with the same careful precision it had been assembled with, Jongdae feeling some of the tension leave his body at the familiar routine. This was something he could do in his sleep.

The way back to his car felt longer than it had going up, and it was only now Jongdae realized just how drenched in sweat he had become lying in the sun. He wrinkled his nose. At least their hotel had a nice shower.

Driving back to the meeting point, Jongdae felt the tension rise again; Minseok was barely breathing. They were both waiting for confirmation.

A phone rang on Minseok’s side, and Jongdae held his breath as the other agent rushed to pick it up. Nothing much was said before Minseok hung up again and he was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

“Kill confirmed. Knight is down.” Relief was evident in his voice. “Good work, Jongdae. Drinks are on me tonight.” 

Jongdae let his head fall back against the headrest with a thump, breathing out heavily. A tired smile slowly spread across his face, though he added another kill to the ever-growing dark cave in his mind. 


End file.
